


If Three is a Party, Four Must Be a Love Classroom

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: I apologize in advance, Multi, also, also my dudes my pals, at least what my meltdowns can feel like sometimes, can't do commas, cisco has what is eerily simular to a meltdown, i have problems with commas, meltdown trigger warning, so be safe and careful, so so many commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot of commas and run on sentences  lmaoalso there is pain and ironic times if you look deep enough haha not that deep though just Caitlin's the doctor but iris helps out the most and Barry is a detective is as observant as a brick wallalso^2 do i start too many sentences with the dependent clause first? yeswould i appreciate someone helping me not do that? probablywill i get someone to help me with that? nah





	If Three is a Party, Four Must Be a Love Classroom

It was a quiet night, Caitlin and Cisco had decided to stay after just a bit to finish up their own individual projects. It was a quiet night, until the infamous jackass in a yellow speedster suit strolled through into the cortex, which was conveniently where Cisco and Caitlin were, as if he owned the place. 

Glancing up, Cisco’s breath caught as Caitlin’s gasp had signaled to Thawne to start speaking. “I really missed seeing you like this. So quiet, working right along like little freight trains. Not bickering like children like you do so much.” He smiled and for a moment, he was Wells again, the Wells that they both had grown to love so much. Only to be reminded of the sadness of the truth. 

“Why are you here? How are you here?” Cisco asked. “We don’t need you to pull some stupid Jon Snow act on us.” Eobard smiled and goosebumps rose along Cisco’s and Caitlin’s arms. 

“Just wanted to show you the newest toys of my collection, kiddos” The term squeaked too loudly against their ears and rubbed too roughly against their chests. Out of the pockets of his coat, he pulled out a long, knife like gun, which looked more like a PVC pipe than it did a gun. Alongside that, he pulled out a shorter, boxier looking gun, which was solid black other than strange writing down one side. He smirked and stretched the arm holding the knife-gun out, showing it off. 

“This one warps molecules in the air and shifts them into shorter wavelengths. You’d like this one, Cisco. This other-” he held up his other hand, the weirder looking gun almost sparkled as the light hit it. “-is what I like to call the ‘Worse than Death’ gun.” Cisco glanced at Caitlin as she glanced back. Savitar wasn’t a too distant memory just yet, and they didn’t appreciate the reminder. Then Eobard’s finger slipped. 

Caitlin’s hands had glossed over, frozen and ready to fire at any given moment at the time Cisco got blown back by the knife like gun. 

“Oops, too soon of an entry.” Eobard chuckled. Caitlin threw a row of icicles at him, a newly picked up skill of hers. 

Phasing threw them, he sped forward, dropping the knife gun to pick her up by the collar and forcing her back. 

He let go, throwing Caitlin across the room as Cisco got up from where he had landed on the other side of the table. 

“Caitlin!” Cisco yelled as Caitlin’s back collided with the desk in the back of the room. 

“I’d think you’d like working with me. At least you will Cisco, won’t you?” 

“Sure, it’d be like working with an intelligent hammer that slams against your head ever-so-often” Cisco hissed, going towards where Caitlin had landed against the desk. Eobard laughed at that and pointed the knife like tool towards Cisco and clicked the trigger. 

 

Broken nails scratched his insides, a fire blazed his skin, covering every inch in psychological burns. Every cell, every nerve ending weeping as itself was destroyed and put back together at the same time. All of him being remade as he stood, the Universe, a physical being, had reached out, and in gentle words as he saw all. The beginning of time to the end; images, like videos flooded his mind on overload as every sense felt all of existence. Every muscle, tendon, fiber, was pulled and shoved together. Every bone was broken and fused back. Every thought that could be thought was thought and forgotten. 

 

He screamed, dropped to his knees and drew in on himself. He cradled his hands close to his chest and kept screaming. 

Eobard backed off, a couple steps as everything around them fell back into place and the light that had filled the room died back.  
He turned, remembering Caitlin from where she lay against the wall. 

“Caitlin, be a dear and-” he was saying as a blast of ice hits his chest on target, straight through the heart. Gasping he stumbled back, hitting the floor with a thud. 

She quickly got off the floor, grunting as she limped over to the still screaming Cisco. The blond dropped to her knees in fronting of him, panting.

“Cisco? Cisco, baby, can you hear me?” Trembling, he looked up towards her, crying. Cisco whimpered and leaned forward, his forehead resting on her chest. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

“God…shit…what did he do to you?” She whispered. He has blood along every pore it seemed, as if the universe declared him a bomb and exploded through every cell, every atom in him. Cisco didn’t dare answer, his throat burned along with the rest of him. She pulled him closer and looked around. Around him, burn marks on top of the cracks in the floor reached out, away from them. They looked eerily like hands, as if Cisco’s soul tried to escape everything in all directions. Eobard’s body lay a couple feet away, motionless. They were safe. For now. Cisco sank into her touch, going limp against her as she held him.  
He needed medical attention, but Caitlin sat nearly as still as he did, aside from their labored breathing. 

A buzzing noise, Caitlin’s phone, broke the silence. Caitlin sat up, her back popping as she did. Looking around, she saw it beside the now broken desk, the screen badly cracked.

Getting up, propping Cisco against her, she slowly made her way towards it, and thankfully, towards the med bay. She picked it up and kept going, helping Cisco sit up onto one of the beds. All this time he kept his hands cradled against his chest, not speaking a word. 

“Hello?” Caitlin answered finally, rubbing small circles into Cisco back. 

“Cait, it’s just me, Barry. You didn’t answer before, is everything okay?” Caitlin thought back to when her phone had buzzed, right before Eobard hit Cisco with that…thing. She also remembering her and Cisco both getting angry at Barry for checking on them constantly when they stayed at the labs late. He really was a worry wart. 

“Cait?” Barry’s voice rang through her ears, knocking her out of thought. Forcing out words, she sighed. 

“Hmm? Oh…Barry… Need you here. Med bay.” 

“On it.” In a split second, both Iris and Barry appeared in the doorway, both of them running over. 

“Shit, what happened?” 

“Holy fuck, are you guys okay? Who did this?” 

Caitlin just shook her head, and croaked out. 

“Eobard. Dead now.” Iris cupped her face, pulling her closer. 

“Good. It’s okay now. Why didn’t you call us earlier?” 

Caitlin shook her head and mouthed ‘Eobard’ again as Iris pressed a kiss against her cheek. 

Barry had taken a damp cloth and began to wipe the now dried blood from off Cisco’s face, stopping to place a soft kiss on every bit he cleaned. Cisco kept his eyes fixed on Barry’s collar, not daring to look up and let Barry see the new depth to his eyes, the dark and light that had gripped him by the neck and crushed him. 

However, they had a journalist in their group, and journalists notice a lot of small things. Iris gently tilted Cisco’s face up, and looked at him deeply.

“You still in there, baby?” Her voice sank like a feather, like a fresh breeze counteracting Barry’s warmth and the memories of the fire, joining forces with the coolness of Caitlin’s touch. Cisco cracked a bit of a smile and leaned into her hand. 

“Still here.” He hoarsely whispered. She smiled back and kissed his nose. As Barry reached behind her to gently tuck a strand of hair behind Caitlin’s ear, she shifted so she was more directly in front of him. 

“Your hands?” 

Cisco frowned, but slowly flexed out his hands from where they were against his chest. They were burnt, the skin and muscles clearly marred. He flinched, tears springing back into his eyes as the air hit them. Tears sprang into Iris’ eyes as well, seeing her baby, their baby, like this. 

“God…” she whispered as she took the bandages Barry had gotten down, and slowly began wrapping them. She pecked his lips softly as he shook with the touch and tears began to slip down his cheeks.  
Caitlin wrapped her arm around Cisco’s waist as Barry gently squeezed his thigh. Once his hands were bandaged, they looked around at each other.

“So… what happened?” Barry asked first.

**Author's Note:**

> If tomorrow goes okie dokie i'll get around to writing the next part of this lol
> 
> side note being "okie dokie" should be an accepted term by now and shouldn't have to be highlighted with that red squiggly line of absolute annoyance.


End file.
